estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Voidling
VOIDLING Voidlings are the only common race who call the Void home. They are a race of outcasts, distrusted yet honorable. Their long vigil in the Void has blessed them with magic and grace, marking them as different from the other mortal races, making them the outcast of society when they venture beyond the Void. Voidlings are not accepting, due to their long history of being persecuted for their frightful presence and alien way of life. To a voidling, no person is ugly enough, strange enough, or sinful enough to not be welcomed, however their tendency to avoid matters of the other races keep them from developing lasting friendships. They are not a race famous for judging others, and rarely take up positions that require them to impose their beliefs on those who do not follow them already. They are quiet and thoughtful more often than loud or rash. Few people outside a voidling’s clan or race ever earn a voidling’s complete trust; they may come to be good friends, but voidlings rarely confide themselves in others, or choose to rely on another’s aid, opting to care for their own well being themselves. They are also renowned for their use of shapeshifting, as nothing native to the Void has a true form. Voidlings do not differ physically from one another, yet they can appear however they wish. A voidling is made of complete maliable darkness and have no defining features other than their eyes. No matter what form they choose to take, Voidlings will always have brightly colored eyes that match the form of what they choose. These eyes have no differention between scalera, iris or pupil, being completely blotted out by the color of their choice. ABILITIES Visage of the Void: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings, by nature, are naturally intimidating. Their very being provides a +5 bonus to Intimidate checks, however this also results in a -10 to Charisma based skilled checks. Shape of the Void: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings are able to change their shape to whatever suits their fancy. However they can never change their black skin color or glowing eye color. Due to this they cannot use this ability to disguise themselves, but they can take on three types of forms. Strong Form - This form provides a +5 bonus to Strength based skills as well as +3 to melee attack rolls. This form suffers -5 to Dexterity and Constitution based skills, as well as -6 to AC and -3 to ranged attack rolls. Enduring Form - This form provides a +5 bonus to Constitution based skills as well as +6 to AC. This form suffers a -5 to Strength and Dexterity skill rolls, as well as -3 to melee and ranged attack rolls. Dexterous Form - This form provides a +5 bonus to Dexterity based skills as well as a +3 to ranged attack rolls. This form suffers -5 to Strength and Constitution based skill rolls as well as a -3 to melee attack rolls and -6 to AC. All-Around Vision: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings have a way of seeing all around them, granting them a +4 racial bonus on Perception checks and making them immune to attacks from behind. Unnatural: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings unnerve normal animals, and have trained to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. Voidlings take a -4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +4 bonus to AC against animals. Special: The penalty to Charisma skill checks stack with the penalty from Visage of the Void. Shards of the Past: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings have past lives that grant them two particular Knowledge skills. Voidlings pick two Knowledge skills. Voidlings gain a +4 bonus to both of these skills. Sense Magic: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings can detect magic as a constant spell-like ability. Frightful Gaze: Prerequisites: None Benefit: Voidlings gain the following supernatural ability: Creatures within 30 feet that meet the Voidling's gaze must succeed a Fear check or stand paralyzed in fear for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting fear effect.